Untitled for now
by IceRoseDragon
Summary: Two girls appear in the Naruto world ho- wait what? The Jinjurikies and the Akatsuki are babies now? Also the beasts have their own physical form! How did this happen read and find out! story is being written with the help of Wolfdemon16. Plz R&R Also SAkura fans if you do NOT like sakura-bashing then I suggest you not even read this(Mainly me wolfdemon16!) also indication of Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Character info:** Fang Shiokima

Gender: Female

Hair color: Light brown

Eye color: left eye red right eye blue

Personality: One word….Insane, but also nice to people she likes and mean to people she hates, can be timid when she wants to

Abilities: Can make weapons appear out of nowhere and the rest are unknown for now

Height: Let's just say she's vertically challenged

Other info: Yaoi fan, loves to cosplay, scaring people, drawing, singing, dancing, and vocaloid

**Character info: **Chiyoko Amaterasu

Gender: Female

Hair color: White

Eye color: Light blue

Personality: Nice, caring, timid, generally not outspoken much but that changes when someone insults her friends or someone she cares for and will not hesitate to hurt and attack.

Abilities: Make certain things appear just by imagining them (generally weapons, clothes, or other things but not everything though), control every element, and other abilities are unknown for now.

Height: About average height

Other info: Likes Yaoi, wishes she could cosplay and be as untimid like her sister/friend Fang and loves vocaloid.


	2. Chapter 2

**M: Heheh ok heres the first chapter. Oh and later on this will be revised.**

**Disclaimer:; Ok I'm going to say this once. I do not own the Naruto characters or my friends character. All I own is my own character.**

**Chapter one**

"Come on sis! I want to go now! Now!" Chiyoko yelled to her friend as she jumped up and down and she acted all childish like voice even though she was like 14 years old.

"Ok ok! I'm going. I'm going" Fang laughed as she saw her friend acting like such a kid. Fang was cosplaying Danny Fenton from Danny Phantom and couldn't wait to get to the convention soon.

As both friends were heading towards the door to leave the hotel room they were staying at they suddenly felt dizzy.

"H-Hey sis. I-I feel very dizzy." Chiyoko said weakly before she blacked out and was going to hit the floor.

Fang caught her before she too blacked out. What the hell is going on? She thought before the world blacked out for her.

...

Ugh! My head hurts! Chiyoko thought as she got up. As she took in her surrounding she noticed something very strange. Everything looked anime-ish! U-um ok I'm sure this is just a dream. Yeah! Just a dream, yeah! Chiyoko thought. Ok who am I kidding this is not a dream I'm in the anime world! How the heck did this happen?! She started freaking out and started pacing frantically.

While Chiyoko was freaking out Fang was starting to wake up. Huh….this place looks familiar. Where have I seen this before?...Oh yeah it was from Naruto. Cool! Now I'll ju-Wait whaaaat?! I'm in the Naruto World?! Hell Yeaah! I'm in the Naruto world! Fang got up full of joy. This is like a dream come true! Heheh…Wait if I'm here then so is sis! She thought and looked and saw her sister pacing. Heh guess she's freaking out. I better go over there and stop her from going out into full freak out mode.

Fang walked over to her Chiyoko and got out a bucket out of nowhere and threw the water onto Chiyo.

"EEEEPP!" Chiyo yelped as the water landed on her and her clothes and ice cubes were on the forest floor." What are you insane? Ok don't answer that" She said when Fang was going to answer. "Why did you poor freaking cold water on me?!"

"Well water helps and you know it." Fang stated calmly and leaned against a tree trunk. "Anyhow you do realize where we are right?"

"Of course I do we're in the anime world!"Chiyoko practically yelled but didn't freak out not wanting to get drenched in cold water which her sister always seemed to get out of seemingly nowhere.

"Not just in the anime world…We're in the Naruto world!"Fang said with a happy look on her face.

"NAAANIII?" Chiyo screamed and she fainted.

Oh well I knew that was going to happen anyways. Fang sighed as she waited for her friend to wake up soon.

**M:Ok well that's a rap. Hope you liked it. Plz R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**M:OK Here's Chapter 2 hope u like it.**

**...**

"Ugh. Fang I just had the strangest dream. I dreamt that we were in the naruto world." Chiyoko said.

"We are sis." Fang bluntly said.

"NANI?!"

"DON'T YOU DARE FAINT ON ME AGAIN! I HAD TO WAIT 5 HOURS FOR YOU TO WAKE UP!" Fang yelled shaking Chiyoko. The other girl looked a bit faint again. "I'll throw cold water on you again if you faint!" Fang threatened and brought out another bucket of water.

Chiyoko paled. "Where do you even get them anyways?!"

Fang just made a shush gesture. "Ninja secret!"

Chiyoko sweatdropped. "Ok now what?"

Fang just laid down with her arms on her stomach – mumbling things out of random. "Eat? Go after people? Find fish? Try getting back home?- Waaaah! We're missing the con! And I'm still dressed as an uke!"

"ok 1 with what food?"

"Berries!"

"2 who? Theres no one around for miles?!"

"We can chase birds or snakes!"

"3 Where in the hell are we going to find fish?"

"IN A LAKE OR OCEAN OR ST-"

"Ok smart aleck that's not what I meant!"

"My name's not aleck! ITS DANNY FENTON!"

"4 NO YOUR NOT!"

"That's not the 4 question!"

"I DON'T CARE!...and anyways I have no answer for how to get back home and what you just said."

The two girls huffed and stood up.

"So…what should we do? We're in the naruto universe and we're lost…I think," Fang rambled.

While Fang was doing that Chiyo was thinking. Hehheh now I get to see guy-sensei!"Yosh! What an Ever youthfull meeting it will be!"

Fang froze, eye twitching with anger. "Where the hell are you – you green wearing demon!" Fang yelled in anger and turned around.

"The ever youthfull Guy-Sensei aint a demon!"

"The ever so PEDO IN THE GREEN SUIT IS A DEMON!"

"No he isn't! The flames of youth shine ever so brightly on him!"

Fang twitched and brought out a huge fan just like Temari's. "BE GONE YOU DEMON! I SHALL CRUSIFY YOU OUT FROM MY SITER!" Fang yelled and slammed the to the back of Chiyo's head.

"Owwy! WHERE'D YOU GET THAT DAMN HUGE ASS FAN!"

"Um…internet?" Fang hit her again.

"Ah yes…the ever so youthfull innovation of the internet."

Fang just twitched and mumbled. "Just die demon."

"But im just full of youth!"

"Youthful my ass! Get out of her demon!"

"NOOOO! THE SHE DEVIL IS TRYING TO EXTINGUISH THE FIRES OF YOUTH!"Chiyo screamed and ran away hurriedly from Fang.

"OI! GET BACK HERE!" Fang yelled and threw the fan that chased after Chiyo.

"AAAAH! DON'T LET HER DESTROY THE FIRES OF YOUTH!"

Fang laughed evilly that could even make the evilest of monsters shake and bow in fear.

"AAAAHHHH! SHE LAUGHED!"

Then suddenly a bird (cough cough Cro cough cough:if you don't know who cro is then read the other story) holding a bucket of cold water dropped the bucket on to both of the girls. And they were drenched.

"NOOOOOO! MY COSTUME!IM WEARING A WHITE SHIRT!" Fang screamed in horror.

Sigh…now im drenched again! Chiyo thought sadly and imagined a huge pile of clothes infront of them.

"Waaah? Where the hell did these come from?!...Am I Timmy? Cosmo! Wanda! Poooof?! I WISH FOR COOKIES!"

Crickets cripped in the silence and nothing appeared. Fang sat near the tree picking at grass.

"Coookies…"she pouted.

Yeah sis is right….cookies! Poof! Cookies appeared infront of her."NANNII?"

Fang turned like Tamiki from Oran High host club when he was rejected at Haruhi's house and by her cross dressing dad.

"Cookies?"

"Yeah I just imagined cookies and poof they appeared." Chiyo said and she looked at the huge pile of clothes infront of them."WHAAAAT? HOW THAT"D GET THERE?!"

"COOKIES!" Fang jumped from her emo tree…still in her soaked clothes.

"Um…shouldn't you get changed first?"

Fang looked at her clothes. "Ooooh yaaaaa," she nodded dumbly n went to the pile of clothes and picked out random things and went back to her emo tree to change.

Hm…I should also change. Chiyo thought and went and got random clothes. …Wait where am I going to change? Theres no way im going to change behind a tree. If only there was a shed or something…POOF! A shed appeared."SWEEET~"

Fang came out looking a lot like Len from the song Imitation Black. "I'm dooone!...waaaait….i don't wanna wear something short! "

"Then why did you change into that then?"Chiyo asked as she came out of the shed wearing a white camisole, white skirt which was kneelength, and white boots and wearing a white trenchcoat which covered the camisole and skirt from view.

"You're right!" Fang went back behind the tree and came out wearing a white dress that was bunched around around her thighs with no sleeves and a black collar that connected to her dress with white boots and green wig.

"HEH nIce!" Chiyo said as she got a black sleeveless shirt, a skirt that had a x design on it and black and white boots, and she also got a long sleeved dark green dress and dark green legging like things.

"Nice!" Fang laughed. "Oh yaaa! I saw a guy that remind me of Itachi when I was changing and and…HAHAHAHAH it was funny!"*

"Hows that funny?"

"…I don't kno-…hey! It was Itachi! Come on sis after him!" Fang yelled tugging on Chiyo's arm.

Chiyo followed Fang and mumbled, "Why do I get the feeling something bad is going to happen."

* Wolfdemon16 is hearing they're coming to take me away by neuroticfish so yeaah

**M:ok that's it! Heheh….*pouts***

**W: SAA SAA KANIVALUU! Hahahha hope you guys enjoyed this!**

**M:PLZ R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**M: Ok Heres the next chapter.**

**T:Tobi is a good boy!**

**M:Yup Tobi's a good boy!**

**?:Shut up Tobi or I'll cut of your little good boy!**

**T:Tobi scared!*Runs away***

**M:Aww Tobi! Well enjoy! *runs after Tobi***

**Chapter 4**

Fang and Chiyo were running through the forest after Itachi from where Fang last saw him run to. They jumped over a rock and saw a flash of black and red.

"ITA-!" Chiyo covered Fang's mouth.

"SSSHHHH! We're not supposed to let him know we're here!" Chiyo whispered.

Lucky for them Itachi didn't hear them at all. Fang nodded.

"Ok! Theeen I'll hit him with a KUNAI!" Fang whispered and held a kunai in her hands while Chiyo had a 'what the fuck' look.

Fang threw the kunai at Itachi's figure but mercilessly the kunai didn't go straight but upwards and stabbed a bird instead. The bird fell in front of them and the girls both looked at it. The kunai stuck out straight in the bird's heart.

"Um…sis….i don't think you should try that again unless you want to kill Itachi."

"Ok…what do we do then sis?"

Chiyo looked excitedly at Fang.

"Follow him to the Akatsuki's base!...heheheh and cause trouble!" Chiyo yelled/screamed.

Fang grinned evilly. "Oooh yeaaah!" the two continued follow.

The two followed the Akatsuki member to the Akatsuki's base and somehow got into the base without being seen *Hint hint LAUGH GAS* and slipped into an unoccupied room to hid.

"Ok now that we infiltrated the base!...Its time for a plan!"

"Waaaah? You didn't have a plan already?!"

Chiyo pouted, "I thought you did!"

Fang huffed.

"Only something!"

"Ok? Let's prank Pein-sama first! Have anything?"

Fang nodded. "Lets see if he's a vampire! We can stuff garlic in pasta! And-and Have a bucket of holy water drop on him!" Fang grinned.

Chiyo laughed. "Ok but where are we going to g-"

Fang held the items in her hands.

"How did you get those?!" Chiyo asked shocked.

"Hmmm….That shall forever remain a mystery!" Fang giggled.

"OK…but what if we get caught?" Chiyo asked.

"I AM THE GREAT GUMI-DONO! I WONT GET CAUGHT!" Fang laughed.

"Suuuure you are." Chiyo said with a hint of sarcasm.

Fang pouted and slipped out the door silently. Fang slowly masked herself into the shadows and made her way to Pien's room and slowly opened the door and tiptoed to place the holy bucket in the small gap and slowly slipped outside.

**Sometime later**

"Do you think it worked" Chiyo asked and suddenly heard screams and a yell "TOBI! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! TOBI IS INOCCENT INCOCCENT! SENPEI HELP TOBI! SENPEI!" Tobi wails were heard as he ran away from a furious Pein.

"Heh heh! That answer your question sis?" Fang said with a smug smile on her face as the continued screams of Tobi as he ran away from Pein.

"Heh ." Chiyo smiled and giggled but quieted down when Tobi ran past the door as well as Pein. They didn't want to get caught so they held their breaths lest they get found out.

After a while the yells and wails faded and they released their breath that they had been holding in.

"That was close.." Chiyo said quietly.

"Yeah…" Fang also said quietly but giggled abit.

"So who will be next sis?" Chiyo asked as she sat down on one of the beds.

"Ah who else but are fun loving cannibal Zetsu." Fang smiled.

"Ok! What is it?"

"Its…."The rest Fang whispered to Chiyo's and Chiyo smirked and nodded vigoriosly.

"Ok now that you got it we better get everything ready." Fang said with an evil smile on her face.

**Q:Do any of you have a guess on what Fang and Chiyo are going to do?**

******M: ok finished**

**Naruto: When are we going to come out?**

**M:Not for a while naruto. Unfortunately :/**

**N:OK...**


	5. Chapter 5

**M:Heres the next chapter!**

**Tobi:WAHH! TOBI GOT BEAT BY LEADER-SAN!**

**M: I know Tobi….**

**Itachi:hn…**

**Deidara: Hah serves you right Tobi!**

**M*sighs*…... I need some asparin. **

**Bold= Black Zetsu**

Normal= White Zetsu

**Chapter 5**

**In a hole**

"**What the hell? **Why are we in a pit sur-**Surrounded by god damn hands?"** Black Zetsu yelled as he surveyed the his surroundings in the pit. He had noticed when he woke up that there were hands sticking out of the ground. While he did admit they looked tasty he really didn't care for that right now because there were two voices above speaking.

"Ooh look at my pretty plants. There so pretty." A creepy female voice said with maniacal laughter soon followed.

"Yes soo pretty."Another voice soon followed but there was no laughter accompanied by it and was not as loud as the other.

Zetsu growled and soon disappeared into the ground and appeared ontop of the pit. "Ok where are you two?! Show **yourselves so we can eat you!** No we can't eat them! We have to hand them to leader! **Who cares!**"

While Zetsu was arguing with himself Fang and Chiyo smiled and ran away unnoticed by him. As they ran they were careful not to make any noise or alert any of the Akatsuki members that they were in the base.

"Ok…that was fun but sis…I think Zetsu might tell Pein and they will probably search everywhere here in the base." Chiyo whispered.

"Hm….that is true…then we better set all of the traps before they all get back."

"Yeah…."

Soon both Chiyo and Fang went towards each of the Akatsuki members rooms.

**In Hidan's room**

"Heh I kinda feel sorry for you Hidan…NOT!" Fang stage whispered as she started working on her little fake god prank.

**In Sasori's room**

Chiyo in the meantime was setting a drawing, poster and a little something else hanging inside and outside Sasori's room.

**Itachi's room**

"Itachi you will definitely like this." Fang said as she set a box with a bunch of scratching sounds coming from inside. Fang smiled evily and left a note that read.

_Dear Itachi,_

_I hope you like these. The black one represents you!_

_Sincerely The Great GUMI DONO!_

**Kakuzo's Room**

Chiyo left a ragdoll full of money for Kakuzo and left a note that read.

_Kakuzo theres money in the ragdoll for you!_

The only thing was that when kakuzo would open the or try to get the money it would explode. Chiyo grinned and looked for his money and took it and in its place she left fake money. Also leaving a letter inside.

_Dear Kakuzo,_

_I hope you like my little gift and surprise for you._

_You really are a sucker you know, greedy and always wanting more money, so I decided to take what was most precious to you. _

_Sincerely…LOLA_

_P.S. That's really not my name and good luck finding your precious money! Xp_

_**In Deidara's room.**_

Heheh when he gets in hear his artwork will go bye, bye! Hah and will also make a big boom! Fang cheered happily in her mind as she skipped out of the room.

**In Kisame's room**

Ok here it is! Chiyo thought happily as she set the plate of Sushi in Kisame's room. She also set something else that would appear after he finished eating it.

Hope you like Sushi Kisame….Shark Sushi that is. Chiyo smirked as she thought of what Kisame's reaction would be when he found out what he had eaten.

**In Konan's room**

"Heheheh it'll be an avalanche!...Of Papers! Hahah!" Fang smiled and exited the room so no papers spilled out.

Soon when Chiyo and Fang saw each other they went to the last and final room. Tobi's room that is and they were thinking on what to do to him.

They crept silently to his room and saw that he was there sleeping. Although he was sleeping they didn't want to risk anything so they threw a bomb that expelled sleeping gas, closed the door and put on gas masks as they entered the room.

Quietly they took off Tobi's mask and started putting on make up on tobi's face. When they finished Chiyo decided to paint Tobis mask every color of the rainbow.

"Hehheh take that Tobi!" She stage whispered seeing as how screaming or yelling would let them get caught.

"Ok now that that's done we need to leave." Fang said as she smirked at Tobi.

"Yeah…. Let's go." Chiyo said as they exited out the base quietly and without being noticed. Which might I add was a miracle seeing as the group was dangerous albeit AWESOME.

"ok now what?" Chiyo asked.

"Hm… I don't know." Fang frowned and they sat down inside a cave they had found.

"Well….We'll think of something though right?"

"Yeah… We will." Fang said lost in thought.

**Back at the Akatsuki base**

There were a bunch of screams and yells heard as well as a few explosions although there was one yell that overpowered all the other yells(If you guessed it was Tobi then you're right)\

"WAAAAAH! WHO WOULD DO THIS!" Tobi yelled as he ran in with his mask now colored in all of the colors of the rainbow."SENPEI! HELP TOBI PLEASE!" Who was being chased by crazed weasels as was, surprisingly, Itachi.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" Pein yelled as he saw the crazed weasels.

**M: well that's a rap! Heheh it was fun. I think…**

**T:NOOOO! WHY YOU DO THAT TO TOBI!**

**Itachi:*Glares at me and activites the sharanigan eye*hn**

**K:He says ur dead.**

**M:Waaah!*runs away***

**T:Well since Lyn-chan can't say this Tobi will! PLZ R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**M: ok heres the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

Chiyo and Fang woke up the next morning feeling a bit stiff from sleeping on a cave floor. "So what now sis?" Chiyo asked as she looked at her.

"I'm not sure sis." Fang replied while standing up. Then they hear voices coming close to them.

"What do you think is making that noise sis?" Chiyo asked as she hid behind her sister.

"Im not sure. Should we go check it out?"

"Y-Yeah lets."

Fang nodded and started walking out of the cave to inspect who and what the noises were. Chiyo followed cautiously behind her.

Fang looked out behind the tree to see Team Seven and Team Guy in the distance arguing. "Holy Cartman singing silent night! Sis look who it is!" Fang grinned.

Chiyo peeked. "Oh dear goddess Hecate!" Chiyo smiled and then grinned widely. "And speaking of Cartman I am a little piggy." Chiyo then giggled. Fang giggled as well and smirked at her sister. "What time is it?" She asked still holding onto her smirk.

"Its…ADVENTURE TIME!" Chiyo said and laughed. "Ha-ha YA-YUH!" Fang hollored unfortunately gaining the attention of the Leaf ninjas.

"Uh-Oh!" Chiyo said as she noticed that the ninjas had noticed them. "Um…Sis what do we do?"

Fang thought for a while and then smiled. "Let's go introduce ourselves!" Chiyo stayed quiet and looked at her sister with a face.

"Okaaay I'll go first juuust in case!"Fang smiled and jumped out from behind the tree. "Ohayo! Hello it's nice to meet you all!" Fang laughed. The ninjas tensed as she jumped from behind the tree and looked at her suspiciously. Chiyo followed her sister albeit warily and didn't seem like she was comfortable with the situation at hand.

Fang grinned-abit of playfulness in the grin, "I'm Fang UZUMAKI. HI daddy!" she smiled more and grinned at naruto.

Everyone looked at her with a 'WTF' look on their faces while Chiyo on the other hand looked scared and nervous. She was not good with meeting people and tended to hide behind Fang.

Fang pouted. "Aww papa and daddy are scaring little sister!" She hugged Chiyo closely. "Welll it's to be expected with you and papa not around much." Fang smirked as she looked at the ninjas.

Naruto finally spoke and said, "W-What do you mean?" confusion clear in his face. Chiyo on the other hand looked like she wanted to run away and cry as she looked at the ninjas.

Fang pointed to Naruto and smiled. "You're our daddy and he-" She pointed at Sasuke. " is our papa. That's all!"

Naruto and Sasuke looked totally freaked out, while Sakura looked like she was going to beat the hell out of Naruto and Kakashi…well it's hard to tell. Chiyo then wailed, "Me no wants to be here!"

"Aw sis!" Fang pouted. "Why not?"

"I'm scared." This was in all the truth seeing as her sister was making a huge lie that if found out they'd probably die or get thrown to jail. "I don't want to die! I'm still full of Youth!"

Both Guy and Lee looked surprised that she had said that and were ecstatic. While the others looked at her to be sure they had heard correctly.

Fang pouted. "We won't die sis. I promise you and no you two are not giving her something green!" she yelled at Guy and Lee while whipping out a whip at them like an animal. Guy and Lee frowned and the other ninjas looked at her approvingly.

"I wanna go home and sa_..." Chiyo stopped and got depressed went to sulk and made herself and emo tree.

Fang sighed, "Not again…papa! Go talk to her!" She whipped the whip at Sasuke hitting him in the chest just like the bird before. Sasuke just glared at her. "Hn…" Kakashi then looked at her curiously and said "If that was true then you would not disrespect your father. So either you are lying or you do not respect your father."

Chiyo was looking at the forest floor and surprisingly no one noticed that she had started crying. Fangs eyes widened and then darkened. "I hate my father. I HATE HIM!" Fang yelled clutching the whip tightly.

Naruto smirked but then yelped in pain when Sakura punched him into the ground. "How dare you take my Sasuke-kun away from me!" the pink haired banshee screeched making everyone's ears hurt. Chiyo however continued and started murmuring to herself. "worthless….useless…..I'm…" the rest was not understandable.

"Leave him alone banshee!" Fang yelled and then hugged her sister mumbling things to comfort her. Chiyo didn't even notice her sister hugging and continued murmuring to herself and crying. All of them except for Sasuke and Neji seemed worried about the younger girl.

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this sis." Fang mumbled. "Please don't say that stuff sis please?" Fang begged, and hugged her tighter.

"…..knifey…..scythy…."

"No sis. No." Fang sighed, "How about this? We go eat ramen and you can eat as much as you want. What do you say?" Fang tried to coax her. That would of worked if shadow didn't suddenly surround chiyo. Shadows that only Fang and Chiyo could see. Chiyo looked around her eyes dull and void of any other emotions other than sadness. The ninjas had been watching this exchange and frowned when they saw the change in the younger. Of the two of them the younger looked more fragile.

Fang pouted sadly with tears in her eyes. "Sis please?" She hugged the younger girl tighter.

"…I'm just…..tiered…wanna leave…forever." She said quietly. Kakashi looked at the younger girl and saw that whatever these girls had been through left them like that. Fang shook her head. "Sis no…please…I can't lose someone else please." Fangs voice close to tears.

That seemed to snap her out of her state and the shadows dispersed. Chiyo blinked and looked at her sister with concern. "Sis are you ok?" The ninjas then blinked at the sudden change in her personality again and wondered if she was alright in the head.

"Don't leave please." Fang looked up with teary eyes. "of course not! Why would I leave?' She asked confusedly and hugged her friend. "I'd never leave you alone!"

Fang sniffed and nodded. Lee and Guy were getting tears in their eyes and saying stuff about youth.

"Ok… What just happened?" Naruto asked confusedly. "That's what we would all like to know." Kakashi murmured. Fang looked at Naruto dead in the eyes with a cold blank look on her face. "You know exactly what happened." She said creepily. Naruto being the dense kid that he was just shook his head. Sakura sighed, while Sasuke said, "Dobe." Naruto glared and responded back. "Teme!" Chiyo blinked and started backing up until she bumped into Itachi Uchiha

Fang looked back at her friend as she bumped into the weasel. "Ita-kun!" Fang grinned evilly. Itachi glared at her n said "How do you know me?" the ninjas tensed and Sasuke looked like he was going to attack his brother but was knocked out by Kakashi. Chiyo blinked. Oh shit! Oh shit! WE are SO fucked up! We are so dead. So so so SOOO DEAD!

"AWW don't be so glary! I know you because of this lil guy right here!" Fang smirked and pulled out a black rabid weasel with red eyes. Itachi paled slightly and glared more. "So it was you that put that thing there, You were the ones that infiltrated the base." The ninjas were surprised at what he said. If they did infiltrate the base she could show us and the others where it is. Kakashi thought.

Oh for the love of Hecate! Chiyo thought unhappily.

"Hm no I never actually said your name. I said Ita-kun which could stand for Itakou. 2: animals always follow me around see?" points to animal behind her. "3 Base what Base the only thing we've been to was a cave and we've only seen wood, lakes and a cave."

I want plushies! Poof! A mountain of plushies appeared infront of her. "Plushies!" chiyo yelled and snuggled into them .

Itachi blinked and nodded but was not convinced she was telling the truth at what she said.

Fang giggled and smiled innocently *cough*not true*cough* "Ita-kun this is a weasel" she picked up a regular weasel. "And this is a weasel on rabies" she nodded as if she was speaking to a child "Have fun!" She said and threw the black weasel at him.

Itachi dodged and left probably to go report to leader.

All the ninjas had a O.o look on their faces and sakura then said/screamed,"what is wrong with you guys?!"

"Hm…where to begin?" Chiyo said and smiled.

Fang on the other hand said, "Hmmmm idk!" she laughed. Naruto looked confused. "OH naru-chan! Wake up sasu-teme like in sleeping beauty."

Chiyo looked at fang and gave her a look that said, 'how- the-hell-would-they-know-about-sleeping-beuty!'

"Gomen me~ the prince kissed the princess on the mouth to wake her up. Im pretty sure if you do that sasu-teme will wake up." Fang giggled. Sakura screeched and Naruto blanched and then yelled. "WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TO KISS THE TEME! AND NO WAY I AM GOING TO DO THAT WITH SASUKE-TEME!"

Fang gave a puppy pout and looked pleadingly at Naruto. "Please Naruto please!" the puppy eyes grew bigger. Naruto tried to resist it but eventually complied after Kakashi and mostly tenten stopped Sakura from doing that.

Naruto gave Sasuke a quick peck on the lips and jumped away. Chiyo blinked and looked at fang. "Hey sis what were you working on last night?"

"Ohohohhoh! It was my summons jutsu."

"Really? Coool!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Whats this summoning jutsu? Is it like a toad summoning?" Naruto asked.

"Somewhat." Fang grinned and jumped onto a tree branch. "A jutsu that summons mysterious things~ something that you'll not know until Gumi that's me says so!" She sang and danced on the branch and repeated that line.

"sometimes I wonder how you can be the oldest." Chiyo muttered.

Fang laughed and Naruto looked away.

"Um….you're wearing a dress…" Fang blushed at that comment.

"Naruto you pervert!" Sakura yelled while Naruto continued looking away. Everyone looked away and muttered some things.

Chiyo got bored and she decided to imagine things up but she couldn't because she was tired.

"We sleepy!" Fang made a point to yawn as she said this.

"Tired? Already?" Naruto questioned.

"mmhm"

Chiyo frowned and then pouted. "I want chocolate…"

"We can get chocolate later. Ima sleepy." Fang huffed practically asleep on her feet.

"How did she jump and land if she's half asleep?" Neji muttered seeing as he was quiet and observing the whole time. Chiyo shrugged and dragged her friend to the mountain of plushies and laid down and hugged a Pikachu plushy and both fell instantly asleep.

All the ninjas blinked with one similar thought running through all of their minds 'how did that get there?" Fang smiled and hugged the nearest plushy next to her(fox plushy)n held it close as she slept.

Chiyo hugged her Pikachu plushy and murmured in her sleep. "Gotta catch them all!" n then giggled in her sleep.

"Um…what now sensei?" Naruto asked.

"It'd be best to take them back to the village."

"Yes it would." Guy said as well.

The Youngers nodded. "But how sensei?" Tenten asked.

"We carry them and put these thing in a scroll of course my youthful students." Guy responded.

"What if they wake up?' Tenten, Sakura, Naruto asked in unison.

"We tell them the truth. That we are taking them to Konoha." Kakashi said.

The teens nodded. "Very well Sasuke you carry the younger one and Naruto you carry the one named Fang." Both teens nodded and went to the two girls. Kakashi and the others stored the plushies in storage scrolls.

"mmm…Chocolate…" Chiyo murmured .

"Woof!" Fang howled sleepily. Naruto and Sasuke sweat dropped before picking both girls up.

"Mnn…chocolate….ramen." Chiyo murmured more. Sasuke rolled his eyes while Naruto smiled abit. "Sensei when we get back to the village what are we going to do with them?" Sakura asked Kakashi.

"Fox." Fang mumbled.

"That is for the Hokoge to decide." He replied lazily while the teens nodded again. "Yessir", they all replied.

**M:OK Hope you liked this. Also I'd like to know your opinion on this story and if you have any advice I'd apreciate it.**


End file.
